Naruto Uzumaki y los Olimpicos
by egomixx
Summary: Naruto se sacrifico al final de la guerra sellándose a si mismo y al Jubi en la luna, pero siglos después, el secuestro de una diosa hizo que el sello se debilitara, ahora en un nuevo mundo donde los dioses existen y tienen hijos una amenaza antigua resurge y Naruto esta en medio de esto, podrá salvar a los que ama o los perderá como en la ultima guerra Naruto/Thalia/Artemis
1. Chapter 1:El Fin Es Solo El Comienzo

Declaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto o Percy Jackson ni Yu-Gi-Oh, todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Rick Riordan, y Kazuki Takahashi respectivamente

Destrucción era lo único que se veía en todo el campo de batalla de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, cuerpos en medio de charcos de sangre tirados por todo el terreno de batalla, una sola figura se encontraba de pie en medio del todo el caos, era un joven de no más de 17-18 años de 1.78 de altura, de pelo rubio en punta con dos mechones que caían enmarcando su rostro, piel bronceada y con tres marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas similares a las de un felino, vestía un pantalón de color negro y una camisa de igual color con el símbolo de un espiral rojo cosido en ella, sobre ella trae una capa blanca con adornos de llamas cosidas al final, con las palabras "Yondaime Hokage(Cuarto Hokage)", pero lo que más sobresalía en la apariencia del joven eran sus ojos, eran de color morado con la iris de color gris metálico y ondas que se extienden a lo largo de los globos oculares, este era el Rinnegan el más poderoso Dōjutsu del mundo capaz de producir todo tipo de ninjutsu, este joven héroe era Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, hijo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Kamikaze "El Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha" y de Kushina Uzumaki, Tercer Jinchūriki del Kyubi no Yoko, héroe de la aldea de la hoja oculta y reencarnación Asura.

_**Estas listo chico-**_dijo el gigantesco zorro de nueve colas dentro de la mente de Naruto

Estoy listo kurama- respondió Naruto mientras veía a una gigantesca criatura de diez colas destruyendo todo a su paso con la intención de matar a Naruto, con un solo ojo de color rojo sangre con una coma negra en el medio y ocho girando alrededor de la principal, mirando con odio a Naruto, esta era la bestia de diez colas, también conocida como Jubi, es el resultado de la fusión de Kaguya Ōtsutsuki y Shinju, el dios árbol cuyo fruto dio la capacidad de usar chakra.

_**Es hora, espero que recuerdes bien el jutsu de sellado, no vaya a ser que te equivoques y te selles a ti mismo**_-dijo seriamente kurama, claro, el que el mismo terminara sellado era casi imposible, pero después de estar dentro este chico, aprendió que todo puede suceder.

No voy a terminar sellado kurama… y la última vez que ocurrió fue un accidente, apenas estaba aprendiendo-dijo Naruto algo avergonzado, recordaba muy bien la primera vez que intento utilizar un sello de almacenamiento y por un mal movimiento de manos termino encerrado, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, no quería volver a pasar por ello.

Un rugido lo saco de sus pensamientos, el Diez colas cada vez se estaba acercando mas y mas, sus colas destruyendo todo y arrojando los cuerpos de los Shinobis como muñecos de trapo.

Es hora-dijo Naruto en casi un susurro.

**Estoy listo chico**-dijo kurama empezando a darle de su chakra

A una velocidad increíble comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos mientras la gran bestia aumentaba su velocidad, cuando estaba ya muy cerca golpeo sus palmas en suelo para después gritar:

"Himitsu no āto: Shīru eien no tamashī (Arte secreta: Sello de alma eterna)".

Este era un Fūinjutsu que Naruto creó a partir del sello que su padre puso en el, pero a diferencia del que su padre hizo, este no requería que invocaran al shinigami como su padre, lo que hacía era encerrar a las dos personas para que el que hizo el sello funcione como un guardián que mantenía al margen a la bestia en la luna, lo llamo el sello de orichalcos ya que era del mismo color del material del collar que le había dado Tsunade.

En ese momento un Hexagrama Unicursal de color verde esmeralda empezó formarse en el cielo oscuro (A.N como cuando se usa la carta en el anime de yu-gi-oh) para después descender hasta el suelo.

La bestia estaba conmocionada viendo el gran sello que no tuvo tiempo para moverse, encerrándose dentro de el.

Naruto también estaba dentro del con posición de manos (caballo) y la cabeza gacha, para después levantarla y abrir los ojos, sus ojos anteriormente morados ahora tenían una pigmentación roja y en su frente apareció el sello.

Esto termina ahora Jubi- grito Naruto con voz oscura, para después hacer otra posición de manos (jabalí) y del suelo salieron unas cadenas con un aura verde y roja aprisionando las 10 colas, las piernas y brazos del Jubi para después con otra posición de manos (dragón), para después mirar directo a la luna con su rinnegan para que el sello de orichalcos se reflejara en ella y una luz verde empezó a dirigirse a ella, Naruto empezó a sentir como su alma y su cuerpo era absorbido y lo única que podía pensar era… _lo logre_ y una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en su rostro mientras miraba al Jubi que intentaba zafarse de sus cadenas.

Y de un momento a otro Naruto sintió como el sellado empezaba a finalizar, agacho la cabeza para ver como él, el Jubi y el sello empezaban a flotar para después desaparecer.

Por fin la había hecho, después de tanto tiempo de guerra por fin lo había derrotado, había vengado a Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade-obachan, shizune, Ero-sennin jiraiya, Neji, a todos sus amigos y maestros, y… a su amor Hinata-chan, aquella chica tímida que termino convirtiéndose en una de las kunoichis mas fuertes de la aldea y que le había robado el corazón.

-Todo termino-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de zorro

**-Termino chico !Ja¡ quién diría que lo lograrías**-dijo kurama sonriendo mientras se preparaba para dormir después de todo, estando encerrado en la luna ya no tenía que hacer nada.

Con su último aliento dijo solo una frase:

-Lo logre Hinata, donde quiera que estés recuerda que… te amo-termino en un susurro y en ese momento desapareció en la luna para no ser visto nunca más… hasta ahora

* * *

><p>Hola chicos les habla egomixx y me decidi a escribir una historia, es un crossover entre Naruto y Percy Jackson y los olímpicos y también contiene algunos caracteres de Yu-Gi-Oh. Ojala les guste y gracias por leer<p>

Y para los que digan: "hey que paso con Sasuke o Sakura, como murieron" mas adelante se va explicar eso, no lo puse en este capitulo por que me gusta hacerlos sufrir (inserte risa malvada) xD

Hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2: La Ruptura De Una Cárcel

Declaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto o Percy Jackson ni Yu-Gi-Oh, todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Rick Riordan, y Kazuki Takahashi respectivamente.

* * *

><p>Era un nuevo día en el campamento mestizo, el sol se empezaba a elevarse sobre la colina del campamento, el árbol de pino estaba cubierto de nieve, el vellocino de oro, resultado de la búsqueda del año anterior, estaba bajo sus ramas.<p>

Dentro se podía observar como los pocos campistas que estaban durante el invierno empezaban a levantarse, con la llegada el día anterior de las cazadoras de artemisa, las cosas se complicaron un poco, las cazadoras eran conocidas como las doncellas de artemisa que le ayudaban durante su cacería, también eran inmortales pero podían morir durante batalla, no obstante, para pertenecer a la caza había que hacer un juramento a la diosa en el cual aceptaban seguirle para siempre y abandonaban la compañía de los hombres, por esto varias cazadoras tenían un oído irracional hacia los varones, pensando que todos eran los culpables de sus desgracias.

Desde el momento que llegaron al campamento después de que artemisa fuera de caza sola, las cazadoras empezaron a llevarse mal con los campistas, sobre todo los hombres y los ocupantes de la cabaña de afrodita.

También habían traído a dos niños con ellos, dos hermanos semidioses, el menor que se llama Nico y la mayor de nombre Bianca, a la chica le habían ofrecido un lugar entre las cazadoras y esta acepto con facilidad, ella no podía creer la chica había podido dejar a su hermano solo mientras ella se iba de caza con Artemis.

En la primera cabaña del campamento, la cabaña de Zeus, en honor al dios del trueno se encontraba Thalía Grace, su hija que hacía apenas unos meses había salido del pino en la colina, y ustedes se preguntaran, ¿Por qué estuvo convertida en pino?, pues todo empezó hace 7 años, cuando llego a la frontera del campamento mestizo junto con otros dos semidioses y un sátiro, una horda de monstruos los ataco, Thalía decidió sacrificarse para que sus amigos se salvaran, moribunda su padre se apiado de ella y la transformo en un pino que protegería al campamento.

Pero el año anterior, Luke Castellan, un amigo de su infancia y traidor del campamento mestizo, bajo las ordenes de Cronos decidió envenenar el árbol para bajar las defensas, un grupo de campistas, entre los que se encontraba Percy Jackson, un hijo de Poseidón habían decidido ir al mítico mar de los monstruos para buscar el vellocino que haría que el árbol se recuperara.

Funciono demasiado bien, solo momentos después, las propiedades curativas del vellocino habían curado a Thalía también, fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que todo había sido planeado por Cronos para poder manipular a Thalía y hacerla luchar contra el Olimpo.

Hoy sin embargo Thalía tenía un mal presentimiento, y que esto era muy malo, la última vez que tuvo esta sensación, una horda de monstruos la había atacado, creía que era su paranoia por lo que escucho anoche de Artemis.

_**Flashback **_

_Thalía se encontraba se encontraba apoyada sobre el marco de la ventana, observando la noche estrellada, cada constelación echa en honor a un héroe, Thalía soñaba con que un día, a ella también le harían una constelación, desde que descubrió que eras mestiza su sueño era ser reconocida por su padre y llegar a ser un gran héroe, pero todo se fue a la mierda después cuando casi llegaba al campamento._

_Viendo a las cabañas de los demás semidioses, se dio cuenta que fuera de la cabaña de Artemis se encontraba unas figura recostada en el césped, su curiosidad al máximo, se puso una chamarra de cuero y salió de su cabaña._

_Nunca se había dado cuenta de la paz que se sentía en el campamento de noche, el lago se veía majestuoso, la luna brillaba intensamente, algo inusual, en sus años de vida, Thalía jamás vio la luna así de resplandeciente, supuso que tenía que ver con Artemis, que había logrado capturar la bestia que buscaba, no sabía cual equivocada estaba_

_Una vez que llego, observo un bulto de mantas, o eso creía ella, acercándose con cuidado, dio una ligera patada con la punta del pie, las mantas dieron una sacudida que hizo a Thalía saltar un poco por la sorpresa, dando un paso hacia adelante pateo con más fuerza, oyó un grito leve de dolor haciendo que otra vez saltara del susto._

_Bajando las sabanas se pudo observar la figura de un chico, uno que conocía muy bien, era Grover, el sátiro que los acompaño por primera vez al campamento y su mejor amigo, Thalía se preguntaba porque estaba fuera de la cabaña de Artemis, aunque ya se lo imaginaba._

_-ouch Thalía-dijo Grover mientras se sobaba sus costados-¿no pudiste despertarme de una manera menos violenta?-pregunto con una ligera mueca._

_-perdón-dijo Thalía, aunque verdaderamente no parecía arrepentida-pero se me hizo raro ver un montón de sabanas fuera de la puerta, y me temía que pudiera ser un animal peligroso, por cierto, ¿Qué hacías aquí afuera?-pregunto con una ceja levantad mientras veía como las orejas de su amigo enrojecían._

_-pues yo…eh…veras estaba…eh-tartamudeo Grover intentando sacar una buena excusa, pero antes de que pudiera seguir cavando su tumba, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió de golpe para revelar a una __Zoë Belladona, vestida con una blusa azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros._

_Sin decir una palabra, salió corriendo con dirección a la casa grande, Thalía miro a Grover que solo se encogió de hombros y empezaron a seguirla. _

_Una vez que se acercaron lo suficiente, vieron como la cazadora golpeaba furiosamente la puerta, mientras gritaba a Quirón que saliera, después de unos minutos, salió Quirón en pijama… con rulos en la cola, Thai estaba intentando y fallando en ocultar su risa, Quirón que se dio cuenta de esto se sonrojo pero logro suprimirlo minutos después._

_-ahh, señorita Belladona, ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Quirón confundido de que llamara a las 3 de la mañana._

_Recuperando el aliento, la cazadora logro decir-tuve un sueño, una pesadilla, vi a un lobo siguiendo un rastro de olor, después una figura se abalanzo sobre el lobo, como si lo estuviera secuestrando, estoy segura de que el lobo era estoy segura de que el sueño era algo que le ocurrió a la señora Artemis, debemos salir a buscarla y rescatarla-dijo viéndolo fijamente._

_Quirón se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos, sumido en sus pensamientos, él creía en la palabra de la cazadora, y que Artemis fuera secuestrada antes del __concilio__del solsticio de__invierno era solo una prueba más de que los titanes se están haciendo más fuerte._

_Thalía también estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, esto le daba mala espina, se le ocurrió que tal vez todo fuera una trampa, que espino sabia que Artemis buscaría a la bestia y cuando la encontró la secuestraron, pero había algo que no escapaba de su mente, el llamado general, y el hecho de que cada vez que lo nombraban, Zoë parecía incomoda._

_-lo siento Zoë, pero tuvieron ordenes explicitas de quedarse en el campamento pase lo que pase-dijo Quirón después de pensarlo bien-eran ordenes de su señora, la única forma de salir seria si Artemis se los permitía-._

_-¡PERO COMO NOS VA A DAR PERMISO SI ESTA DESAPARECIDAD!-grito la cazadora enfurecida para después irse echa una furia._

_Quirón los volteo a ver con una mirada solemne en su rostro._

_-será mejor que se vayan a dormir jóvenes-dijo con un tono que no admitía discusión._

_Haciendo su camino de vuelta a su cabaña, ya que Grover había decidido quedarse fuera de la cabaña de las cazadoras para que nada malo les ocurriera, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, primero una Manticora había intentado secuestrar a dos semidioses, una bestia que podría destruir el Olimpo aparece y después Artemis es secuestrado, puede que no le agrade mucho Artemis pero eso no quería decir que quería verla sufrir, dando un vistazo a la luna por última vez, decidió dormir._

_Minutos más tarde, nadie notaria como un extraño símbolo con un diferente tipo de escritura rodeándolo de color verde esmeralda se reflejo en la luna, una grita empezó formarse en medio, segundos después mas grietas comenzaron a aparecer._

_-__**El sello se está rompiendo… esto va a ser interesante**__-retumbo una voz grave en el silencio de la noche._

_Aunque en ese momento nadie lo supiera, el destino del Olimpo empezó a colgar de un hilo._

_**Fin flashback**_

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía, cada hora que pasaba, ese sentimiento de que algo iba pasar comenzaba a crecer mas y mas, solo esperaba que por primera vez la suerte estuviera de su lado y no ocurriera nada malo, ya era mucho el que su mejor amiga se haiga extraviado que no soportaría otra tragedia.

-Thalía, espera-una voz a su espalda le saco de sus cavilaciones, se dio la vuelta para ver a un chico de su altura de unos 14 años más o menos, tenía el pelo negro, ojos color verde mar, una complexión algo musculosa, este chico era Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón y uno de sus amigos, estaba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros negros y la camisa naranja del campamento mestizo, también noto que en su mano traía su espada, contracorriente, un regalo de Poseidón.

-que ocurre Percy-pregunto en un tono aburrido, Percy solo la miro confundido.

-que no recuerdas, hoy es el juego de captura la bandera contra las cazadoras-dijo Percy haciendo que los ojos de Thalía se agranden.

-mierda, lo olvide por completo, déjame me alisto y te veo allá-dijo mientras empezaba a correr a buscar su armadura, gracias a los dioses que la había conseguido desde ayer y la tenía en su cabaña, la armadura era de un color negro azabache, agarro su escudo, egida, una copia perfecta del escudo original perteneciente a su padre con la cara de medusa en el centro, con todo listo salió corriendo rumbo al pabellón.

**EN EL PABELLON **

Una vez que llego al pabellón vio como las cazadoras se arreglaban sus armaduras, Zoë no paraba de dejar a mirar a Quirón con rencor por obligarlas a jugar, las otras cazadoras no parecían estar en mejor ánimo, solo susurraban entre si y algunas se les notaba que habían llorado, Zoë debió de haberles contado su sueño.

Vio sorprendida que la cabaña de afrodita había decidido unirse, normalmente ellos se mantenían al margen charlando o mirando su reflejo en el rio, cuando les pregunto porque decidieron unirse le respondieron que querían darle una lección a las cazadoras.

-ya les mostrare yo si el amor no vale la pena-decía por lo bajo Silena Beauregard mientras se ponía su armadura.

Noto también a Charles Beckendorf, un hijo de Hefesto, a los hermanos Stoll y Nico de la cabina de Hermes, unos hijos de Ares y finalmente a Percy.

-yo me encargo del ataque y tu de la defensa-dijo Thalía mirando a Percy, este solo la vio algo confundido.

-¿no piensas que tu escudo serviría mejor para la defensa?-pregunto Percy, Thalía solo le dirigió una mala mirada.

-no, creo que el escudo reforzaría el ataque-Thalía le dijo de forma inexpresiva, Percy solo la miro unos momento antes de suspirar en derrotar.

-está bien-suspiro Percy

-perfecto-dijo Thalía con una sonrisa

Los cascos de de Quirón resonaron en el suelo del pabellón.

-Héroes-grito para que todos lo escucharan-ya conocen las reglas. El arroyo es la frontera, el equipo azul del campamento mestizo ocupara el bosque del oeste, el equipo rojo de las cazadoras ocupara el bosque del este, yo seré el árbitro y medico de campaña, recuerden, nada de mutilaciones ¿entendido?-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta-¡A SUS PUESTOS!-.

Todos salieron corriendo con un grito de batalla.

-equipo azul síganme-grito Thalía mientras corría hacia el bosque.

Decidieron que el mejor lugar para poner la bandera era el puño de Zeus: un grupo de rocas surgidas en medio del bosque que toma la forma de un puño, era un buen lugar puesto que la roca más grande media unos 6 metros y era difícil de escalar, de esa forma la bandera quedaba visible como dicen las reglas y era muy difícil que la obtuvieran.

Se decidió que los guardianes serian Nico junto con Beckendorf y los hermanos Stoll.

Thalía preparo un plan en el cual utilizarían un señuelo con dirección a la izquierda mientras ella iría a la derecha por la bandera, Percy se quedaría como vigilante.

Después de que todo estuviera en orden, partieron a hacer lo que debían.

**CON THALIA **

Se adentro en el bosque del este, con su escudo en alto y su espada preparad para atacar, hasta el momento no había visto a ninguna cazadora, pero no debía confiarse, después de todo, fueron entrenadas por Artemis para ser expertas en sigilo y camuflaje.

Después da varios minutos de caminata se encontró entrando en un claro, después dar unos pasos, se encontró con una trampa, un hilo oculto entre la hierba hizo que una serie de flechas salieron volando en su dirección, usando su agilidad, salto hacia un lado evitando todas, mas sin embargo no noto la cazadora con espada que salió desde los arbustos, apenas logro levantar su escudo para detener el choque de la espada, pero la cazadora siguió utilizando su peso para hacer que el escudo de la campista comenzara a bajar lentamente.

Thalía intentaba liberarse, pero no veía ninguna forma, después de unos momentos, hizo una barrida con los pies haciendo que la cazadora se tambaleara un poco y aflojara su agarre, viendo su oportunidad, Thalía dio a la cazadora un golpe con su escudo noqueando a la chica.

Levantándose lo más rápido posible, comenzó a correr más dentro del bosque, siguiendo la dirección correcta se encontró con otro obstáculo, dos cazadoras estaban vigilando el perímetro pero no vio la bandera, viendo que no tenía otra opción, salió de donde estaba para enfrentarlas.

Corriendo rápido hacia una de las cazadoras que estaba distraída, utilizo su espada para formarle un corte en el brazo que hizo que gritara de dolor y callera al suelo, esto llamo la atención de su compañera que viéndola en el piso agarrándose el brazo hizo que desenfundara su espada y atacar a Thalía.

El sonido del choque de espadas es lo único que se oía, la cazadora estaba dando batalla, pero todas las cazadoras tenían el defecto de que preferían el arco y por ello casi no practicaban seguido con otras armas, usando su escudo logro bloquear un ataque para después utilizar la empañadura de su espada para darle un golpe en la cara dejándola fuera de combate.

Sin embargo, el sonido de batalla había llamado la atención de un escuadrón de cazadoras que llegaron en el momento que Thalía había ganado, oyendo sus pasos, la hija de Zeus dio la vuelta a gran velocidad para esquivar una flecha, viendo que la superaban en número, decidió correr para lograr perderlas, cuando iba a medio bosque vio algo que la sorprendió, Percy llevaba la bandera plateada en sus manos pero había caído de bruces en la nieve, vio como sus pies estaban enrollados en una cuerda.

-Percy-grito para llamarle la atención-¿qué demonios estás haciendo?-.

Percy iba a responder pero justo en ese momento, una flecha cayó a los pies de ella para luego explotar y que una nube de gas amarillo la rodeara, empezó a toser y sufrir arcadas, el olor era asqueroso, olía huevos podridos guardados en calcetines de gimnasia.

-esto es trampa-dijo entre jadeos-las flechas pestilentes no deberían ser permitidas-.

Cuando logro recuperarse un poco se dio cuenta de que Percy ya se había ido, corriendo en su dirección alcanzo a escuchar los vítores de las cazadoras, habían ganado nuevamente.

Quirón salió del bosque con el entrecejo fruncido, parecía no estar demasiado feliz.

-las cazadoras ganan-anuncio sin ninguna alegría-por quincuagésima sexta vez-murmuro en voz baja.

Thalía miro enfurecida a Percy, ella ya había perdido a las cazadoras y pudo haber obtenido la bandera, mientras si él no se hubiera movido de su posición pudo haber detenido a Zoë y así haber ganado.

-Perseo Jackson, ¿qué demonios estabas pensando?-grito enfurecida mientras pequeñas descargas eléctricas revoloteaban sobre su armadura, varios campistas retrocedieron un poco y se encogieron a la vista de medusa en el escudo de Thalía.

-he capturado la bandera-respondió igual de enfurecido-vi la oportunidad perfecta y decidí aprovecharla-.

-yo ya casi llegaba a la base-dijo-si no te hubieras entrometido habríamos ganado-.

-pero tenias muchas cazadoras encima-replico Percy.

-¿estás diciendo que es culpa mía?-.

-yo no di…-no alcanzo a terminar pues en ese momento Thalía le dio un empujón y recibiendo una carga tan intensa que lo mando varios metros de distancia y cayó en medio del lago.

Varios campistas ahogaron un grito y unas cuantas cazadoras contuvieron una risa.

-perdona-pidió disculpas Thalía palideciendo-yo no pretendía…-

Percy sintió como su ira lo invadía, levantándose formo una pequeña ola, cuando iba a lanzarla hacia Thalía, vio lago que en el bosque que hizo que hizo que su cólera y concentración desparecieran, Thalía sorprendida siguió la línea de visión de Percy para que ella también se congele en estado de shock.

Todos voltearon hacia el bosque para que campistas y cazadoras ahogaran un grito, de entre los arboles una turbia verdosa empezaba a salir de entre ellos, una vez que la turbia se calmo se mostro la figura de una momia, era el oráculo.

-no es posible-susurro impactado Quirón-jamás sale del ático, jamás-.

Tal vez nunca había salido, pero esta vez hizo una excepción, arrastrando los pies llego hasta el centro de donde se encontraban para elevarse sobre ellos.

Soy el espíritu de Delfos-dijo la voz-portavoz de las profecías de Apolo Febo, que mato a la poderosa pitón.

Volteo a ver a Percy con sus ojos muertos, parecía que le iba a decir la profecía a él, pero después volteo la cabeza hacia Zoë Belladona.

Acércate tú que buscas y pregunta

Zoë trago saliva algo nerviosa.

-que debo hacer para salvar a mi señora-.

La boca del oráculo se abrió y niebla verde empezó a salir, empezó a formar una figura, una vez completa, todos inclusive Zoë quedaron confundidos, la figura era un hombre anciano, con el pelo blanco grisáceo, tenía dos cuernos que le daban la apariencia de un conejo, sus ojos eran de un extraño color morado, con la iris de color gris metálico y ondas que se extienden alrededor de sus globos oculares, vestía un kimono japonés blanco junto a un collar de símbolos extraños, entonces el hombre hablo.

_Seis buscaran en el oeste a la diosa encadenada_

_El poder del sacrificio humano regresara_

_Un rey sin reino luchara con valor_

_Uno se perderá en la tierra sin lluvia _

_El azote del Olimpo muestra la senda_

_Campistas, cazadoras y Shinobis juntos prevalecerán_

_A la maldición del titán uno soportara_

_Uno perecerá por mano paterna_

_El reino de las sombras resurgirá _

_Y el Olimpo prevalecerá o se destruirá por una elección _

Después de terminar de hablar la neblina desapareció volviendo a entrar en la boca de la momia, el oráculo entonces quedo sentado en una roca inmóvil como estaba en el desván.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar ni a moverse, después de esa profecía todos estaban sorprendidos e inclusive algo temeroso, numerosas preguntas estaban en la mente de todos "_¿Qué significa el poder del sacrificio humano?""¿A qué se refería con el reino de la sombras?""¿Quién es el rey sin reino?"_

-bueno-empezó Quirón llamando la atención de todos-será mejor que…-no alcanzo a terminar la frase pues algo extraño ocurrió.

Mirando hacia el cielo pudieron notar como la luna comenzaba a ascender hacia la posición del sol, era increíble ver algo como esto, aun en el mundo mitológico, una vez que la luna cubrió el sol todo se oscureció, un zumbido empezó a oírse por todo el lugar y en la luna, un extraño símbolo, un hexagrama Unicursal de color verde esmeralda brillante se empezó a agrietar, y de un de repente exploto en miles de fragmentos, cada uno cayendo en diferentes direcciones, una vez que tocaba tierra desaparecía.

Pensando que todo había terminado, se sorprendieron al ver como una algo parecía volar hacia el suelo, más exactamente hacia donde estaban, corriendo para ponerse seguros vieron como la figura chocaba contra la tierra y formaba un pequeño cráter.

Acercándose con cuidado, Quirón a la delantera, pudieron observar como una el choque había levantado una gran cantidad de polvo.

Deteniéndose observaron como una figura empezó a emerger, todos los campistas y cazadoras sacaron sus armas para atacar a cualquier amenaza.

Una vez que el polvo se había esfumado, todos pudieron ver a la figura, varias chicas de la cabaña de afrodita y Thalía se sonrojaron al ver al hombre delante de él, era un joven de no más 17 años, de piel bronceada, se le notaba que estaba musculoso, tenia pelo rubio en punta con dos mechones que caían enmarcando su rostro, tres marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas similares a las de un felino, traía sobre su ropa una capa de color blanco con llamas en los bordes y unas palabras en japonés que no entendían, los volteo a ver con ojos de un profundo color azul que demostraban su experiencia en batalla, entonces hablo.

-buenas tardes-dijo con voz grave-¿pueden decirme dónde estoy?-.

Nadie podía hablar pues todos todavía estaban en estado de shock, Quirón decidió adelantarse y con un carraspeo respondió.

-hola, soy Quirón, entrenador de héroes y estas en campamento mestizo-el joven nada más se le quedo viendo durante unos momentos.

-eres mitad caballo-era más una afirmación que una pregunta, al recibir un movimiento de cabeza de confirmación hablo-está bien, eh visto cosas raras en mi vida, pero esta se lleva el premio-dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Esto pareció sacar de su estupor a los campistas pues todos comenzaron a soltar una pequeña risa.

-está bien-dijo Quirón después de unos momento-¿puedes darnos tu nombre?-.

-me alegra que lo preguntes-dijo con una sonrisa que lo hizo parecer un zorro, para después morderse el pulgar y sacar un poco de sangre, los campistas y cazadoras se preguntaban que iba a hacer este extraño, el joven empezó a pasar por diferentes tipos de movimientos de manos y las pego en el suelo, una nube de polvo empezó a salir y cuando desapareció todos miraban en estado de shock al ver un gran sapo-Mi nombre es conocido a lo largo y ancho de las naciones elementales, yo soy el discípulo del gran sabio sapo Jiraiya, el héroe de la aldea oculta de la hoja, soy la reencarnación de asura y el Jinchūriki del zorro demonio de nueve colas kurama, yo soy el gran…. Naruto Uzumaki-termino con una gran pose ridícula que él pensó que era genial sobre el sapo gigante-"_si un día me encuentro con ero-sennin nuevamente le voy a dar las gracias por estas grandes poses"_-pensó con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Todos en el campamento se le quedo mirando durante unos minutos antes de que todo el mundo cayo de cara al suelo (si, inclusive Quirón)

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, les habla egomixx, aquí está el segundo capítulo, lamento haber tardado tanto pero mi computadora se había descompuesto y hasta hace dos días atrás me la entregaron arreglada, espero que les guste este capítulo.<p>

Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
